What Could Have Been
by Next to Me
Summary: What if nobody got on the plane. What if Mark and Lexie never died. Follow this story of a happier ending for Mark and Lexie.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys, i was watching old greys episodes and really didnt like what they did to Lexie and Mark so i am writing a happier ending :)**_

_**Hope you guys like it, it will be multiple chapters.**_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of the characters**_

* * *

**Marks POV**

I've always wanted to be with Lexie she's the love of my life, and now she wants to be with me again. I really like Julia but I know Lex is the one. That's why I texted Julia to meet me in the parking lot at the hospital.

I was already there waiting for her to show up. After 10 minutes she showed up.

"Hey what's up? You texted me to meet you here ASAP. Is everything ok?"

"Julia, I really like you and I think you're great but…"

"But you still love Lexie. Look I totally get it. I was just glad you figured it out before it got to serious. Goodbye Mark."

"Goodbye Julia."

Was it really that easy? Did she seriously walk away? I don't know, but what I do know is I need to find Lexie.

I started looking around the hospital for her.

I asked staff near me "Hey, do you know where Dr. Grey is? Not Grey- Sheppard"

"Sorry Dr. Salone I don't."

"Ok thank you."

I started searching more. I finally made it up two more floors when I saw Meredith.

"Hey Mer, do you know where Lexie is?"

"Ya she's sleeping in the on call room down the hall."

"Thanks."

When I was out of sight from Meredith I sprinted down the hall until I got to the room. After catching my breath I opened the door. She was in there sleeping, she looked so peaceful. I sat down beside her on the bed. I didn't want to wake her but wanted to at the same time. I decided to wake her.

In a soft whisper I tried waking her, "Hey Lex. Can you wake up for me please?"

She was starting to wake up a little. She finally turned over and looked at me. She was still a little groggy from sleeping.

"Mark."

* * *

**_Ok what do you guys think? Should i keep writing :))_**

**_Until next chapter..._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys thanks for the reviews :))) **_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of the characters**_

* * *

Lexie started to wake up and was now turned over looking at Mark.

"Mark." She was now looking around for something.

"Wait, what time is it?" She picked up her phone and checked.

"Oh my god! I need to go. I have to be in the OR in 5 minutes with Derek. Thanks for waking me. I'll see you later."

And with that Lexie had left Mark all alone in the dark. He knew she would be done sooner or later and would wait for her. He would wait forever for Lexie.

* * *

**In the OR**

"Ok I'm here!"

"Lexie what took you so long?" asked Derek.

"I was asleep and I forgot to set an alarm but Mark came in..." She was cut off.

"Mark, what…. what did he say?"

"Not much. He just woke me up and then I rushed out of the room. It's no big deal I'll just talk to him later."

"Ok. Well then, let's get started."

"Ready Lexie?"

"Ready."

"Good, scalpel."

* * *

**Back to Mark**

Mark's shift was done in about half hour so he decided to give a note to one of the nurses to give to Lexie when she got out of doing surgery. When Mark left work he went right home because he knew she got off work in an hour.

* * *

Lexie finally got out of surgery when she saw April.

"Hey April is it possible to get me on the board for another sur.." She was cut off once again by a nurse coming her way.

"Dr. Grey. Dr. Sloan asked me to give this to you."

"Um, ok thank you." She walked off away from April as she read the note."

"_Lexie, When you finish I need you to come over_

_to my apartment. We need to talk, it's important._

_-Mark"_

"Uhhh, April never mind. I have to go."

"Um ok."

With that Lexie was going to grab her stuff and leave.

* * *

When Lexie got to Mark's door she knocked twice before he opened the door.

"If you're just going to tell me that your staying with Julia and you don't feel the same can you just tell me already because im…"

Lexie didn't get to finish before Mark grabbed her and kissed her. They didn't let go for awhile. When Mark pulled away he looked Lexie right in the eyes and said,

"I broke up with Julia. I love you Lexie."

After he said that she went and kissed him again. Mark grabbed her and pulled her into his apartment without breaking the kiss. He closed the door, picked her up and headed for his room.

* * *

**_OK guys there it is. I know these chapters are short but I wright chapters short for some strange reason, I dont know._**

**_Hope you guys like it though :))_**

**_Until next chapter..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Ok next chapter guys :)))_**

**_Disclaimer- I do not own greys anatomy or any of the characters._**

* * *

"Hey Lex, wake up. We are going to be late. Wake up."

"Ugh. Fine I'm awake." I finally started to get ready.

"Good, oh and today I want you on my service."

"I would love to Mark but I'm on Derek's."

"Ditch him. You can spend the whole day with me."

"That sounds nice. I'll see what I can do."

"Ok, well hurry up. We have to be there in 5."

Mark was waiting by the door for me. I finally finished and was running around the apartment for my purse.

"Ok I'm ready. Let's go."

* * *

Mark and I walked through the front of the hospital. I had to get changed so I didn't ride the elevator with him.

"Ok I'm going to go get changed and then go talk to Derek. I'll see you later." I went on my toes and gave him a quick kiss before leaving.

"See ya." Said Mark before getting onto the elevator.

* * *

When I finished getting dressed I went to the elevator that Derek usually comes off with, with Meredith. Finally he came. As soon as they got off I was talking to Derek.

"Hey I was wondering if I could not be on your service today."

"Well hello to you too Lexie. You look extra happy today, and why do you want off my service today?"

"Mark wants me to be on his service today."

Meredith was still walking with us and overheard. "Wait, your extra happy, Mark wants you on his service all of today and he asked where you were yesterday and then ran towards the room."

"Yes."

Mer gave me a huge smile. "Lexie, are you and Mark back together?"

"It sure sounds like that." Said Derek.

"Yes we are, so can I please be on his service today."

"Sure Lexie, I'll get someone else to take your place. But just for today."

"Thank you." As soon as I said that I left to go find Mark.

When I finally found Mark he was looking at the board. I went up to him with full excitement.

"Derek said I could leave him but just for today."

"Fantastic." Next thing I know Mark is yelling at Jackson down the hall. He was coming our way.

"Hey Jackson! Ready for these surgery's today?"

"You bet!" As he high fived Mark on the way past us.

I just looked at Mark. "Jackson's going to be in surgery with us all day. Really mark."

"What? You guys are good right. Plus he is always with me, he's going into plastics."

"Ya we are good. It's fine."

"Great, cause we need to be in the OR in 10. Ready?"

"Yep let's go."

* * *

When we got down to the OR Jackson was scrubbing in already.

"Sloan, is Lexie with us today?"

"Yes she is, all day." He said it with so much enthusiasm that it was kind of funny and it made me giggle.

"Great, I'll see you guys in there."

Mark and I were now scrubbing in. Before we went in I gave him a kiss for luck. Hopefully Jackson didn't see it. It would be a little awkward the rest of the day.

Little does Lexie know, Jackson did see the little kiss but didn't want to make a big deal about it. Jackson knew she loved Mark and that's why he broke up with her. He knew sooner or later she would be back with Mark.

* * *

When the surgery was over Lexie and Jackson were in the scrub room before Mark.

"I'm happy for you guys. You deserved to be happy Lex."

I was shocked. "Um, thanks Jackson. You deserve to be happy with someone too."

With that Jackson gave me a smile and left. I waited until Mark was finished.

He finally came out. "Well that went well, don't you think."

"Ya it went well."

"Ok, well we have another surgery in an hour so do you want to go to the cafeteria?"

"Sure, I'm starving. Let's go."

"Ok." And with that we walked hand in hand down to the caf.

* * *

**_Hope you guys liked the chapter. Hopefully i'll update soon but i will be doing time jumps._**

**_Until next chapter..._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys! Finally got time to update :)) Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Greys Anatomy or any of the characters**_

* * *

**A couple months later- Christmas day**

"Lexie wait, I think I see one more present in the back."

"Really? Oh wait I see it now. It's very big I don't get how I didn't see it. Oh well."

As Lexie was unwrapping she noticed that it was just another box inside. "Mark, is this a joke?"

Then another, and another until she got down to a small square box with a little red bow on top.

"Oh my… Mark."

Inside the box was an engagement ring.

"Lexie, I love you. And I told you awhile back if you picked me you could have a husband. Well, I meant that with all my heart and I'm with you now and I never break my promises." Mark finally knelt himself in front of Lexie. "Lexie Grey, will you let me be your husband?"

Lexie was looking at Mark with tears in her eyes.

"Lex?"

"Yes. Yes I'll marry you Mark."

Mark had the biggest smile on his face. Finally Mark stood and kissed her.

"I have to call Mer!"

"No you don't."

Lexie had a very confused look on her face. "Wait why?"

"Because I invited Mer, Derek and Zola to come to dinner and they said yes. Oh also Callie, Arizona and Soph."

"You just think of everything don't you?"

"Maybe."

Lexie was now looking at the fabulous ring on her finger. "I can't believe we are going to be Mr. and Mrs. Sloan. I really like the sound of it."

"I do to"

* * *

**Dinner**

Callie and Arizona got to their apartment first because they live right across the hall. When Derek and Meredith got there Lexie greeted them at the door and then took Zola to go play with Sophia.

"Hey Sophia look who's here." She then put Zola next to Soph so they could play.

When Lexie left the kids to play she saw that everyone was in one place talking to each other so she decided that it was the perfect time. She went over to Mark and stood next to him.

"Ok guys, we didn't just ask you all to be here for Christmas dinner. Lexie and I have an announcement. Lexie."

Lexie put her hand up in the air in excitement. "Mark and I are engaged!"

Meredith was so excited. "Yay my sister is finally getting married! I'm so happy for you guys."

"Congrats Mark, now don't let me be a best man twice."

"Oh I won't Derek. She's a keeper."

Callie and Arizona were so excited they were almost screaming. "Finally! I have been waiting so long for this. Now Sophia can have siblings."

"Also Sophia has three moms now."

"That's right I am, but more like a step mom kinda thing."

"Who cares. Mark is actually getting married which is surprising considering…."

"Derek don't start."

"Sorry."

For the rest of the night everyone just talked about wedding plans. Where it would be. What kind of dress Lexie would get. Everything mostly.

When dinner was over everyone said their goodbyes and left. Mark and Lexie were alone once again.

"Hey, when im done cleaning up do you want to go to bed?"

"Lex it's only 9:30 on Christmas I'm not really tired."

Lexie then stopped and gave him a look. "Oh, ohhh I'll meet you in there." And with that Lexie was left in the kitchen alone.

"I can clean up tomorrow." Lexie dropped the scrub brush and ran towards their room.

* * *

**_Hope you guys liked :)_**

**_Until next chapter..._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Greys Anatomy or any of the characters.**_

* * *

**2 Weeks Later**

The past three days have been hard on Lexie. She has been sick and throwing up. She called in sick the past three days. Mark asked her many times if she wanted him home with her and each time she would say she was fine and to go to work. On the fifth day Lexie decided that she felt better and to go to work. When Lexie got to work she tried avoiding Mark as much as she could. She didn't want to distract him today because of his surgery. Lexie decided to tell him when they were both home that night.

When Lexie got to the hospital Mer was the first person to see her.

"Hey Lexie, are you ok? Mark told me you haven't been feeling well and keep throwing up in the morning."

Lexie tried to play it off. "Ya I guess it's just the flu."

"Really because by the sound of it, you're pregnant." Lexie just froze and her whole face went pale.

"Lexie, are you pregnant?"

"Yes. But you can't say anything to anyone. I haven't even told Mark yet. Promise me you won't tell."

"I promise."

"Mer, I'm serious with this."

"Lexie, I swear I won't tell."

"Thank you."

After a very long pause Mer started talking again. "Are you excited?"

"Very, I can't believe it. Sophia is going to have a little brother or sister. I hope my first is a boy. Mark and I want two boys and a girl."

"That sounds really great. I'm so excited for you Lex. I'll finally be an aunt."

"Ya and Zola will have a cousin." Lexie's pager went off. "Sorry Mer gotta go."

"Ok. Bye."

* * *

Lexie was in getting changed to go home when Mark came in.

"Hey, ready to go?"

"Yea, one sec."

Lexie just had to put everything in her cubby and then grab her bag. She turned around and started heading for the door where Mark was standing.

"Ready. Let's go home."

Mark and Lexie started heading for the hospitals entrance. When they finally got in the parking lot they started their walk home. Neither one drove to the hospital because they lived right across the street.

When they got home Lexie sat Mark down to tell him she was pregnant.

"Mark I need to tell you something."

"Ok, what's up Lex?"

"Yesterday when you were at the hospital I went and bought a pregnancy test. I had a feeling about it because I was having morning sickness. When I took it, it said I was pregnant. I wanted to make sure I was so today I took a test at the hospital and it came back positive. Mark I'm pregnant. We are pregnant."

"Lexie you have no idea how happy I am right now. I love you so much. We are having a baby together and getting married." Mark started kissing her. "I love you so much and I cannot wait for our baby to come."

"I love you too, and this baby."

"What do you think it's going to be?"

"I kind of want our first to be a boy. What do you think?"

"I would love a boy. Just like we wanted, two boys and a girl."

Mark couldn't stop smiling and looking at Lex. "We are going to be so happy Lex, you and me, and this baby we are having. We are going to be happy."

"I know. We are going to have everything we wanted."

"Does anyone know yet?"

"Only Mer, I told her not to tell anyone but I don't know how that is going to play out." Lexie laughed while saying the last part.

"Well I guess we will have to get someone to spread the news around."

"Ya, I guess we do. Maybe Callie can do it. She loves news."

"Perfect."

* * *

The next day Mark and Lexie got up earlier than usual. They had a fun idea of telling Callie and had to do it before she woke up. Lexie wrote on a piece of paper:

_Hey Callie. It's Lexie. I need you to do a favor for Mark and I._

_We want you to spread the news around to everyone_

_that Mark and I are having a baby. Thanks (:_

_-Love Lexie and Mark_

After she wrote the note she put it in a envelope and wrote Callie on the front. Mark opened the front door very quietly while Lexie snuck across the hall and slipped the note under her door. Lexie quickly went back into her and Marks apartment and waited. They sat in the kitchen so they could hear her.

About 15 minutes later Mark and Lexie were eating breakfast when they heard Callie scream very excitedly. After that their apartment door opened.

"YOURE PREGNANT!" Callie ran over to Lexie and gave her a huge hug.

"Are you excited for us?" asked Mark.

"You have no idea, oh and don't worry. The news will be everywhere before you can walk through the front door."

"Well ok then."

Next thing they knew Arizona was standing in the doorway with Sophia.

"What is going on? I heard Callie scream and then she left."

"Lexie's pregnant."

Arizona had a surprised look on her face.

"Don't drop the kid." Said Callie.

"This is so exciting. How far are you?" said Arizona.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe 3-4 weeks."

"That's great you guys." Said Arizona.

Mark cut into everyone's excitement. "Ok, we all need to go to work. Like right now."

"Fine, alright." Lexie, Arizona and Callie said almost together.

Callie and Arizona left to get ready. Mark and Lexie were already so they just left without them. They knew it was going to be a great day at work.

* * *

**_Hope you all liked this chapter :)) _**

**_Time jump for next chapter, Lexie will know the sex is of her baby. Boy or Girl guys?_**

**_Until next chapter..._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry for late update guys. Life gets in the way sometimes. Hope you enjoy this chapter, even though it's small. Also there is a special guest!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Greys Anatomy or any of the characters**_

* * *

**A couple months later**

Today was the day. It was finally the day that Mark and I would find out if we were having a boy or a girl. Mark picked out the OB and wouldn't tell me anything about whom it was which was very strange, but I let it go. I was heading down to go to my appointment when I saw Mark coming towards me.

"Hey, good timing." Said Mark.

"Ya, we got here at the same time. Did you follow me?"

"No, I just knew when you got out of surgery so I left the same time you did. Anyway, ready to see what our baby is."

"Yes. I've been dying to know."

When we got to the door mark opened it up for me. When I got in there I was surprised at who was the OB. Now I know why Mark didn't tell me.

"Addison!"

"Hey Lexie. Hi Mark. So are you guys ready to see if your baby is a boy or girl?"

Mark and I said at the same time, "Yes."

"Well then let's get started."

...

"Well I'm thinking Mark already knows. What do you think it is Mark? I'll tell you if its right."

"It's a boy. I know it is."

"Well your right. Congrats Lexie on your new baby boy."

I started tearing up, "A boy. Mark we are having a boy like we wanted. I'm so excited. I need to tell Mer."

"I need to tell Derek first."

"We can tell them together."

"Alright. Hey Addi, how long are you staying?"

"Just till tonight then I'm going back to Los Angeles."

"Come say hi to everyone. I bet they miss you. I know Richard would love to see you."

"Alright, I'll say hi to everyone."

"Great. Come on Lex, let's go find Mer and Derek."

"Bye Addison, I'll see you later."

"Bye Lexie."

* * *

_**Ok guys hope you liked it :)**_

_**Until next chapter...**_


	7. AN

_**A/N: Ok, just to clear up something. Um yea I don't know why I kept Addison a secret from Lexie. I really don't. I guess I wrote it when it was 1 am and I was half asleep. LOL :) Anyways, I' m getting a bit of writers block and can't think of anything to write about! (shocking) Cause I want to be able to update for you guys. I love my followers that read my stories and I know you wait for new updates and when I can't think of things it kinda makes me sad. So with that being said, I want to update so if you have something that you want to happen next please PM me or review and I will make something with it. Hope you guys all review.**_

_**Until next chapter...**_


End file.
